


Getting Off

by Toodentz



Series: Sex Crazed [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Unrequited Lust, borderline non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodentz/pseuds/Toodentz
Summary: Murdoc decides he can use his singer for a good fuck, and 2D plays hard to get. But will Murdoc start to have feelings for him? If 2D's feelings are any indication... probably not.





	1. Nothing Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is Part 2 to my Sex Crazed series. I can't wait to get this one posted because the next one is the one I've REALLY been waiting to post. Thanks for reading guys, the comments and kudos really keep me going. This post can be found on gorillaztrashimagines.tumblr.com, again co-written by the lovely poptart2D aka Casio as 2D, myself as Murdoc. Thanks!  
> This work can be found at gorillaztrashimagines.tumblr.com. Co-written by Tumblr user poptart2d, also known as Casio. This work is originally a roleplay, formatted into a storybook format for easier reading. 2D is written by Casio, Murdoc is written by me, toodentz.  
> If you'd like to get to know me or my co-author, or want to be part of a cool like-minded Gorillaz community, join us on discord! https://gorillaztrashimagines.tumblr.com/post/175971710277/are-you-loving-the-now-now

Fuck. FUCK.

Murdoc paced his bedroom floor, wondering what the fuck to do now. How would the singer look at him now? Not that he cared what he thought...

Nothing. Do nothing. Pretend it didn’t happen.

But there were memories. They were shattered and only came together in pieces, but he could see him in his mind. He could remember how.. how satisfying he was.

Forget that now. Nothing happened. Forget it. Nothing happened.

Within the hour, 2D managed to shower, washing away the previous night. He changed into clean clothes, ruffling his damp hair to brush his bangs away from his face. When he had the courage to step out into the hall, he did so timidly, peeking around the corner to ensure no one was there before he made way down the staircase and into the quiet space of their living room. No one else was home - assuming Russel and Noodle had gone out for the time being, leaving just the two of them there in the silence of the studios.

It had been a while since Murdoc locked himself in his room and his stomach was turning for more reasons than one, he decided to step out and get some food from the kitchen. He figured if he was going to run into 2D, now was the time. No one else was home and he wasn’t drunk yet, so he would have an easier time pretending not to care. But his stomach was turning more because he was afraid he did care.

 

Stop it. No you don’t. Who the fuck is he to you? A business partner. Leave it at that.

Unlike the bassist, 2D seemed to have a clear mind, distracting himself with a movie on the screen. He sprawled himself over the couch, his knee propped up with his arm hanging over the ledge of it. He heard his footsteps and immediately felt his chest tighten, but refused to look over in the general direction of the sound.

Murdoc stuck a bag of popcorn in the microwave, bitterly listening to the popping noises as the presence of 2D in the next room burned the back of his neck. You don’t care. Push through it. Get it over with.

Murdoc took the popcorn and sat down promptly on the couch next to him, not saying a word and soaking himself into the movie.

2D was quick to scoot over and make room for him, sitting himself up rather than lying down. He wasn’t sitting that far away from him, either, his knee dangerously close to brushing against his. He didn’t want him there, sitting next to him like that after everything. His shoulders went tense and he eyed the popcorn bowl, fumbling with his hands in his lap. “...”

Murdoc shoveled popcorn nervously into his mouth, his eyes locked on the tv. Out of the corner of his eye he saw 2D eyeing the popcorn bowl. He groaned in his mind, knowing he was supposed to be ignoring him.  
Without moving his eyes from the tv, he held out the bowl of popcorn to the man.

2D gladly took his offering and reached into the bowl, taking a handful before bringing it up to his mouth and the sound of him chewing could be heard quite loudly. His eyes were fixed back to the movie, sitting by his side awkwardly in absolute silence. “...”

Murdoc was trying to ignore him with every cell in his body, which of course only made everything he did more annoying.  
“Could you chew a little quieter, I’m trying to watch tv.”

2D’s jaw clenched and he slowed his pace down with each chew, doing his best to come off quietly before he swallowed it and looked over at him.   
“But I was here first. I-I didn’t think you’d wanna watch this.”

Murdoc continued carelessly shoveling popcorn in his mouth. “There’s nothing else to do.”

2D furrowed his brow then, his gaze averting back towards the television as he fell silent, the only sound coming from him was the soft chewing.

Murdoc watched as the two of them both now nervously shoveled popcorn into their mouths. The silence was intense, burrowing under his skin. He knew he was supposed to be ignoring him, but...  
“Are you going to eat all my popcorn?”

2D had a hand halfway there, ready to grab another handful but came to a stop then. He slowly drew his hand back and rested it into his lap instead, sinking low as he watched the television, his bottom lip in a bit of a pout.

“Well don’t be a pussy about it.” Murdoc grabbed his hand assertively and stuck it back in the popcorn bowl. “I just asked if you were gonna eat it all I didn’t say you couldn’t.”

"Ah-" 2D’s hand was tense, his fingers stiff from the sudden force before he timidly took another scoop of popcorn into his hand and slowly brought it up to his mouth. He used his tongue to pop it into his mouth, his eyes fixed on the older man at his side.

"...Sorry."

Murdoc decided this tenseness was too boring. Maybe he could poke around at him. “What’s your problem? Why you actin’ like you’ve seen a ghost or something?”

2D chewed slowly on the popcorn, swallowing it after a minute. "...Nothin'. Why?"

“You’re tense.” He looked him dead on with a straight face. He wanted to see how far he could push him.

2D’s teeth sank into his bottom lip, his eyes looking him over before he mumbled softly under his breath. "...You're tense."

“Why would I be tense?” He shrugged, eating more popcorn. Murdoc knew ignoring him would push him more.

"B-Because of what happened." 2D lowered his voice to even more of a whisper, as if someone else could hear despite no one else being home.

“What happened?” Murdoc pretended to have no recollection. He held back a laugh and kept a straight face, he knew how bad this was fucking with him. It was fun.

2D scooted himself just a bit closer so he could lean himself in, closer towards his ear. "You know what happened, yeah?"

“Did something bad happen or something? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He could feel pinpricks against his skin as he leaned in close to him. Why are you still feeling this way sober, you asshole?

2D narrowed his eyes then before drawing back and crossing his arms over his chest, slumping back into the sofa and bringing his attention back towards the television.

Murdoc wasn’t done toying with him. “What, you’re not gonna tell me what’s bothering you, eh?”

"Nothin's botherin' me," 2D spoke up sharply, clearly disinterested in the conversation. He started to make his way to sit up, standing tall with his arms stretched over his head, the hem of his shirt just barely riding up to expose his pale skin underneath. "I'm leavin'."

Murdoc grabbed the man’s hand without thinking, a gesture that almost seemed obscene in their current situation. He didn’t even know why he did it at first. “Why are you leaving?”

2D’s wrist was limp in his fingers, standing in front of him then and blocking his vision towards the movie playing on the TV. "...'Cos I-I want to. I wanna go back upstairs."

“Why? I thought we were bonding.” Murdoc continued holding him by the wrist, his grip loose. He was surprised he hadn’t tried to pull away, after all, he could with ease.

2D’s face fell to a glare then, peering down at the bassist with the most unamused look. "...You know what I mean, yeah? We're not...eh..."

“You don’t want to bond with me?” Murdoc drummed his fingers on his wrist, slowly edging down his palms. “I thought we were bonding great last night.”

"..." He was quick to pull his hand away then, taking a step forward and creating more of a space in between the two, the intent of leaving him there.

“What?” Murdoc sat back, practically pouting. “I thought we had a good time.”

2D left him there without another word, instead tip-toeing his way into the next room over to get away from him.

Murdoc sat there for a second, pouting. He didn’t want him to leave, he just wasn’t always the best at keeping people around. Leave him alone, he doesn’t want to talk to you. Hhhh.....

He stood up and walked to the next room where the man had fled, leaning against the wall frame and cautiously keeping his distance.  
“Hey, uhh... 2D... listen, I...”

2D stopped in his tracks then, his trail cut off now that the older man stood in front of him. He brought his arms up to fold over his chest, a bit of a pop in his hip as he kept his gaze down towards the floor.

He watched 2D silently gaze at the floor, obviously flustered and nervous.   
“Listen, I- uhh, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I... uhh... thought you had a good time. I uh, don’t remember much...”

Ouch.

“...You don’t remember?” He brought his gaze up towards him and looked to him through his messy bangs, leaning his weight up against the wall at his side.

Shit. “No, I do... obviously I do remember... mostly...I..” Murdoc started to mumble, uncomfortably shifting where he stood.

“I’m not very good at this, I, uhh...I just thought...you liked it..”

“...Yeh.”

2D let out a loud sigh through his nose before he brushed by him and started to leave again.

“Wait-“ Murdoc grabbed him by the hand this time, his fingers gripped intimately around his hand. The action made his face flood red, his eyes widened in horror. He almost wanted to let go, but…

“Stay.”

 

2D stopped short, turning around to look back at him over his shoulder. “...Why?”

“I want you... to stay. Please.” His grip on his hand tightened, he looked at his feet and held onto him.

2D thought about it for a long minute. His blank, dark eyes stared off, considering the idea of staying there with him. And for what? His hand dropped from his and instead he started to make way back towards the living room where the movie was still playing, crawling his way back onto the sofa and lying there flat onto his stomach.As he walked away, Murdoc hesitantly followed him.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Goin’ back to the movie.” His arms wrapped around the pillow underneath his head, looking back at him from the corner of his eye. “W-why? What are you doin’?”

Murdoc stood over the couch, waiting. “Are you gonna make me any room?”

2D brought his legs up to curl up on his side, making room for the bassist to sit by him, then. “...Sorry.”

Murdoc sat on the space next to his legs. He propped his arm up on his legs like an armrest. He sat in silence for a moment, staring at the screen but paying no attention to its content.”Can...I ask you something?”

"...Yeah. I guess you can." 2D rolled over a bit onto his back then, his legs shifting to move into his lap as he made himself comfortable, stretching out.

Murdoc moved his arm to rest on the man’s legs. He was surprised how suddenly comfortable with his touch. “Did you, uh, did you like it?”

"I don't wanna talk about it." His tone was short, almost cutting off his own question like he was expecting it.

Murdoc idly began running his hand along the inside of 2D’s thigh, where his legs were slightly parted as they relaxed across his lap. “I just wanted to know if you had fun.”

2D’s attention moved from the television screen to his moving hand, swallowing hard as his cheeks started to fluster. "...I-It was fine. Y-You said you didn't remember."

“I said I mostly remembered... you can’t blame me entirely those pills you’ve got knocked me on my ass.” Ooh, poor choice of words…

2D sat himself up onto his elbows slowly, his eyes finally tearing away from his wandering hand and up to meet his gaze. "W-what do you remember of it?”

“Most things...” Murdoc’s hand wandered higher up his thighs. “...I remember your voice..”

2D’s eyes trailed back down to his moving fingers, the red in his cheeks only worsening. "U-Uh…”

“..And I remember your skin...” he travelled closer, slower.

"W-what are you doin'...?" His voice trailed off, his fingers toying with the end of his own shirt.

Murdoc’s hand hesitated in its spot but still moved back and forth. “I’m... remembering you.”

2D tilted his head to the side then, his tired eyes blinking twice up towards him. "...W-well we don't have to talk about it o-or whatever, yeah? Jus' pretend it didn't happen. "

“But...” he looked at his black eyes, frowning and sultry. “What if I want to know it happened..”

"...You don't." The boy started to smirk, brushing it off like it was nothing. He only assumed the bassist was already drunk then, and would regret everything he was saying. He lifted his weight up then, shifting himself until he was up and straddling over his thigh, his hands pressing onto his shoulders with the intent of getting up.

“But I do...” Murdoc took the opportunity to snake a hand behind his neck, and another to his hip, pulling him close.

"Ah-" He let out a soft noise under his breath, his hands resting on his shoulders as he shifted his weight against his lap.

Murdoc pulled his face inches from his lips, teasing him to see what he would do. He pulled his hips in tighter.

2D’s hands slid to the back of his neck, holding onto him securely as he hovered over his lap. "I-I'm gonna go back to my room-"


	2. Knock Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc starts to get selfish, but 2D is too busy to stop him. And was that a knock at the door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Just in case you haven't gotten it, 2D and Murdoc don't have feelings for each other at all in this. They like how it feels when it happens but otherwise, 2D couldn't be happier to be away from him and Murdoc is just, well, Murdoc. This is an important point for Part 3...
> 
> This work can be found at gorillaztrashimagines.tumblr.com. Co-written by Tumblr user poptart2d, also known as Casio. This work is originally a roleplay, formatted into a storybook format for easier reading. 2D is written by Casio, Murdoc is written by me, toodentz.  
> If you'd like to get to know me or my co-author, or want to be part of a cool like-minded Gorillaz community, join us on discord! https://gorillaztrashimagines.tumblr.com/post/175971710277/are-you-loving-the-now-now

“I...” He decide not to answer, instead he kissed him, pulling his face to his as his grip on the man’s waist tightened. He kissed him hard and slow, letting the feeling of him sink in.

2D’s eyes widened before he gave in and returned the kiss, his arms sliding slowly around his neck. But it wasn't long before he drew back, shifting against his lap. "W-What are you doin'? Why are you doin' that-"

“I don’t know...” Murdoc answered, shifting his weight above him and leaning him back to the surface of the couch as he crawled on top of him. He brought his lips to his neck again, kissing him and whispering in his ear. “I just know... I want you...”

Almost like an instinct, 2D wrapped his thin limbs around his waistline, his arms kept safely around his neck as he tilted his head back into the cushion. He let out the softest moan under his breath, whispering quietly in a choked groan. "Are you already drunk, yeah?"

Murdoc steadied his hands on the man’s thin hips, steadily working their way up his body under his t-shirt. He nipped under his ear. “Haven’t had a drop…”

2D’s hands made way for his hair, his fingers sliding through it as he held onto him tightly, rolling his hips into him a bit too eagerly. "S-Someone could uh...come home, you know."

Murdoc felt shivers down his spine at the suggestion, rolling back into his hips. “But I want you.. don’t you want me..pretty boy...hhm?”

"Eh..." He only responded to him with another moan then, his fingers tugging at the root of his hair. He opened his eyes to peek over his shoulder in complete paranoia, letting out a soft sigh.

Murdoc placed a hand on his chin and forced his attention back to him, kissing him hard. He tossed his shirt over his head and followed with his own before returning to him. “Tell me you want me...”

Once his shirt was off him, 2D laid himself back with his arms stretched over his head, kneading his fingers into the pillow there. His legs kept around his waist, his response coming out in more of a whimper. "N-Not out here."

“Why not hmm? I want you bad...” Murdoc let his hips roll against him again as he dropped his hands below the man’s waistline before making work unbuckling his belt.

2D’s teeth sank into his bottom lip, watching him with worried eyes and an anxious heartbeat. “M-Muds, someone might come home—“

“No ones gonna come home, it’s fine..” he worked his jeans down his legs and left him there in his boxers, hovering over him and moving to slide his fingers under his waistband. “Do me now..”

2D’s soft pants could be heard once he leaned in closer to him, right against his ear. He rested his forehead against his shoulder, almost hiding away his face out of embarrassment.

Murdoc pulled the man’s arms to his own waist and moved the man’s fingers to hook onto his jeans. “Take ‘em off then... would you...”

His fingers started to work obediently, unbuttoning his jeans before loosening them around his waist, lifting his chin to breath gently against his jawline. “A-Ah…”

Murdoc dipped himself lower against his waist, now digging into him with his nails. “Say it...”

2D winced, the sudden pressure causing him to tense up and almost pull back from him. He closed his eyes and despite the discomfort, let out a quiet groan. “N-Ngh...”

Murdoc leaned into his ear again, sliding past his waist. “Tell me...”

2D turned his head so he was right up against his ear, another soft moan escaping the back of his throat. “T-Tell you what?”

“That you want me as much as I want you...” Murdoc slid his hand below the waistline of his boxers, cupping him and massaging him. He was completely over top of him now, using the one free arm to hold his weight up on his elbows as his lips took purchase against the exposed skin of the singer’s long neck. He bit and sucked on him, leaving a trail of little bruises along his collar and across his throat.

2D’s hands slid up into his hair, tugging roughly then as he let his head fall back into the cushion of the sofa. His lips parted and he let out a soft, cracked moan from the back of his throat, his hips growing tense as he took in the sensation of his touch. “A-ah, M-Muds—“

“Tell me,” he growled, biting his lips now and dragging his teeth across his bottom lip. “Show me...” He kept rubbing his hands over his sensitive area, visibly making him squirm. He knew it felt good…

2D’s legs wrapped around the older man’s waist then, his arms securely holding him by the neck as he pressed himself closer into him. His moans only seem to grow louder into his ear, grinding himself into the palm of his hand desperately. “Ah— I-I need you...”

“I know you do...” Murdoc growled against the singer’s lips. His hands pressed into him harder as he waited for him, knowing he was holding himself back under his touch.

2D’s chin rested on his shoulder then, his nails digging into his shoulders before he peered around nervously, his shaky words starting up again. “S-someone’s gonna come home—“

Murdoc forced his attention back to himself again, kissing him, still waiting for him to grow hard in his hands. “Come on, bluebird, no one is gonna come home... they just left they’ll be gone for hours... I only need one for now...” He layered his kisses along his face and sloppily around his lips as he spoke, his hands getting more desperate as he felt an ache for the man, something he had rarely felt for anyone. He began to let his lips travel down the man’s body, dragging his hands along with him down his sides. He placed kiss after kiss down his lanky body, stopping right below his belly button at the waistline of his boxers. He nipped a small path of delicate soft skin, looking up at the singer from below, grinning devilishly.

2D blinked twice, staring off and up to the ceiling, almost melting into him just from his tone. One lazy arm draped around his shoulders, his hand working up into his hair as he slid down his body, his nails just barely grazing against his spine. But his paranoia wasn't gone just yet, even if he seemed to fluster, his gaze meeting his once he looked down with a frown. "B-But you don't even know where they went-"

Murdoc rolled his eyes, still toying with the man’s waistband. “Then let’s not waste any more time, eh?” He slid both his hands down his hips, pulling his boxers down his legs and exposing him completely. They were completely out in the open.

Murdoc wasted no time, still wanting to get him hard before he got going. He continued to rub him and kiss his thighs, now the inner parts right by his hand. A trail of little purple bruises began to make their way towards his length, his lips only waiting on him now.

2D’s eyes grew wide and he sat himself up onto one elbow as his free hand weaved through the locks of his hair, his fingers slowly stroking through. It took him no time before he was erect in his hand, the sound of a soft pant from him seeming to go against his small protest he refused to give up. "R-Right here?"

As he grew hard, ignoring the man’s questions, Murdoc let his tongue drag from the base of his shaft to his head, letting his lips surround his head as he bobbed downward a bit and came back up off of him. “..Right here...” He continued his venture, once again letting his lips wrap around the singer’s length as he began a steady pace.

2D’s eyes darted down to see his clothing piled up in a wrinkled mess on the floor, but he was quickly drawn back once he felt the bassist's tongue on him. His head fell back, he closed his eyes, and his hair brushed away from his face as he let out the quietest moan. His voice was shaky, timid even - it was clear his nerves were still at him. "A-ah, is'not a good idea, t-though..."

“It’s a great idea,” Murdoc said, coming up off of him to speak and going back down on him between sentences, curling his tongue around him as he pulled up again. “Just look at me... I’ll keep ya safe... trust me...”

2D parted his lips and went quiet then, instead a small whimper escaping his teeth. He slowly lowered himself back down to rest onto his back, his fingers sliding into his hair as both hands worked on tugging at it. "N-Ngh..."

Murdoc arched his back to dip lower onto him, taking his length as far in as he could go. He could feel him against the back of his throat as he took him in, almost like he already knew him. He sped up as he took him in and he slowed himself as he dipped back up, sucking harder around his head.

2D’s hands clamped into his scalp, his nails tangling through his hair as he arched his back just enough to show how good he felt. His chest heaved, bucking his hips just enough to meet his pace gently - almost like he was unsure. "Ah-hh...Y-You..."

Murdoc said nothing, continuing on his venture. He sucked a little harder, bobbing up and down to his gentle thrusts. He wanted him to show him how good he felt, he knew he was holding back. His tongue dragged against his length, begging him to let go of his inhibitions.

2D did his best not to overthink it - even if he couldn't help himself. He still couldn't seem to wrap his head around what exactly was happening. The last he remembered, the bassist wasn't too fond of him. But here he was, in between his pale, now bruised thighs. Another moan came from him then, this time more of a whine as his cracked breath dragged the sultry sound from his lips.

The bassist moved his hands firmly to the man’s hips, grabbing him tightly as he took him all the way into his mouth. Each time he brought his head up he pressed his tongue to the soft sensitive spot just beneath his tip, where he knew was most sensitive. He made a soft pulling gesture at his hips, encouraging the singer to bob himself a bit more.

He did so, his hips giving another grind against his grip, his choked moans only growing louder with each thrust against his lips. His hands fell back over his head, letting his hair go as his own fingers started to kneading the air, grabbing onto nothing. "P-please, ah..."

“Nnng..mm...” his own groans were muffled against the man’s shaft as he moved to the rhythm of his hips. He could taste him so clearly, the feeling of him in his mouth made himself grow hard. He was only thinking about how bad he wanted him, how bad he wanted to taste him, how bad he wanted to be inside him.

2D’s heart pounded against his chest he could have sworn he felt it in his throat. His hips fell limp in his hands, his body sprawled out for him as he let the noises fall from his mouth. He was weak, easily falling into him and willing to do whatever he wanted with him despite how bad of an idea it was to be so out in the open of their own home.

Murdoc groaned against him, his vibrations only feeling better against his length. Murdoc slowed his pace heavily coming up once more and making eye contact as he sucked off his head, only to go back down with heavy pressure again.

2D peeked one eye open down at him to meet his glance, but he was quick to look away and squeeze his eyes closed before responding to him with another heavy whine. An arm rested over his head, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his elbow as he bit into his lip to suppress the noises coming from him.

Murdoc looked up and saw the man biting his lips, holding back the whimpers he was making for him. He brought his mouth up slowly off the man before crawling back on top of him, his own hard length falling and rubbing against his singer’s as he kissed him deeply again. “Do you want me to fuck you again?” He kissed him deeply.

2D’s lips moved in time with his, his teeth gently scraping along him, a pout on his bottom lip. His legs wrapped around his waist then loosely, pulling him even closer to him. His index finger started to trace over his collarbone, small circles dragging over his skin. “U-uh..”

Murdoc wrapped one arm firmly around the man’s waist, spitting into his free hand and stroking himself like a lubricant. He whispered into his ear, his lips so close they brushed his skin.  
“Tell me like you mean it and I will...”

2D could feel how close he was - he could feel his stroking hand against him, indicating what he was about to do. As his arm snaked around his small body, his hand did the same and held onto him by the back of his neck, his head resting on his shoulder. And then - another protest.  
“I-You can’t jus’ ...it’ll hurt.”

He growled low, irritated but almost wanting him more. “Tell me what you want... not what you think... don’t think…”

2D started to tense up underneath him, his nails almost immediately digging into his skin. “B-But-”

“You know I’ll make it good...” Murdoc said, burying his lips into the singer’s neck. He was getting impatient.

2D’s frown only deepened, his arms wrapping around him securely. “I-It’s gonna hurt—”

“I’ll be careful with you, I promise...” he dug his lips against his collar, holding himself steady, waiting for a sign to go. “...I promise I’ll make you feel good...”

2D let out a loud whine then in response, almost like he was ready to tell him no. He sat up a bit with an unsure pout. “U-um...”

“I did it once, I’ll do it again... come on... you know I can...” He took his free hand and began to stroke him, enticing the singer to want him.

2D sat up onto the palms of his hands, his head resting into the crook of his neck as he hid away his face. He still put up a fight then, mumbling softly into him. “S-someone could come home soon, yeah? ‘N you’re not uh...prepared, ‘n...”

Murdoc pulled the man’s face back and kissed him full on the lips, heavy and meaningful like a craving that had yet to be satisfied. “Trust me to make you feel good, pretty boy... that’s all I wanna do...”

2D hesitated to return the kiss, but did so anyway despite the feeling growing in the pit of his stomach at just the thought of anyone coming home. His legs were wrapped around him, his arms moving to hold him loosely around the shoulders. “W-why can’t we go upstairs, then? Yeah? Eh...?”

“Because I want you now...” he said, chest pounding.

He looked down to him with furrowed brows, his arms falling to wrap around his middle instead. “B-but—“

Murdoc sunk his lips into him, pushing him back down on the couch with a little weight. “We have plenty of time...”

Even if he seemed to protest with his voice, he was limp falling back with him, letting him. “W-where’d they go then?”

“I don’t care...” he continued stroking him, his hand tightening. “Let me have you...”

2D’s hands moved up to the side of his face, his fingers ruffling through his hair once more as his chest pressed into his firmly. Fuck. “T-Then how d’you know they’re gonna be gone for a while?”

Murdoc’s patience was running thin. He pressed his lips full against his and steadied himself, pressing his hard length against the man, teasing over entering him. His nails cling to his bony hip with his free hand. “Shut up and let me fuck you already, would you?”

2D felt his heart pounding against his chest, his lips breaking from his momentarily to peer down in between their bodies before he mumbled softly. His voice trailed off, his nervous hands resting on his shoulders. “I-Is’gonna hurt, you don’t have...”

Murdoc spit into his hand again, taking a moment to rub himself over before pushing into him slowly. He audible groaned at the feeling, cautiously pushing into him with one hand at his hip and the other steadying himself into him before moving to the back of his neck, pulling the singer’s face towards him as his forehead rested against his.

The boy let out a gasp the moment he felt the bassist's intrusion, which was quickly followed by a loud whine of protest. He shrank back, feeling so small underneath him as he pressed his hands into his chest and forced himself to look over his shoulder in a panic - just in case. "A-ah, it hurts, t-they're gonna find out-"

He laid the man back on the couch, one hand firmly against his hip, moving the other over his mouth and pressing down. He pushed farther into him, starting a slow, steady pace as he pushed in just a bit farther on every thrust. He leaned into his ear, biting him hard just below and whispering to him. “Shut the fuck up and let me fuck you...”

2D's soft protests were soon muffled, puffing his cheeks as he only raised his voice louder in an attempt to speak up. He furrowed his brows, no sound coming from him aside from a heavy whimper. His fingers clenched around the fabric of the older man's shirt, giving a desperate tug as he only tensed up and winced harder, his eyes starting to water then.

Murdoc kept his hand firmly over his mouth as he pushed inside him, carefully at first. He knew it had to sting but he didn’t care, he’d come to like it soon enough. He bit into his shoulder, the bare skin around his collar beginning to bruise from the bites he had been delivering. He pulled the man’s hips forward with his thrusts, sliding finally all the way inside him. “You’re so tight... I thought I had stretched you out a bit after last night…”

2D’s hands moved up to his wrist that was over his mouth, his fingers clenching tightly around it as his nails dug into his skin. With another muffled whimper, his hips only flinched, stiffening in his grip to prove his discomfort. His thighs rested against his waist, and he started to squirm underneath him. He managed to pry away his hand with just enough time to let out a heavy cry. "E-eh, it hurts!"

“Why don’t I give you something else to think about..”

Murdoc pushed into him deep again, watching him squirm. He removed his hand from his waist and pressed heavily over the singer’s throat, clamping just enough to let him breathe as he bit his lips hard in a kiss. He held his grip hard as he carefully watched the singer’s breathing- after all, he couldn’t damage his star attraction.

 

2D let his head fall back into the pillow then, almost like an invitation for his exposed neck. Once the bassist's fingers clamped around him, his whimpers were cut off and instead replaced with a choked moan against his lips. He closed his eyes, his cheeks flushing red as his body started to grow limp underneath him in response. He broke the kiss and bit his teeth together hard, a whine escaping from the back of his throat as he arched his back, his noises of pain subsiding to a gentle sound of pure pleasure. "A-ah..."

“That’s the good boy I was looking for,” he growled by his ear, beginning a steady pace now as his protests subsided. He picked up a small amount of speed, still making sure the man was enjoying himself as much as he was enjoying fucking him. He could feel him tight around his own throbbing member, each thrust sending a chill of pleasure across his body. He kept on me hand on his throat as the other gripped the couch beneath the singer, keeping his balance as he fucked him.

2D’s fingers clenched around his wrist and held onto him tightly, his lips parting to allow a breathy moan to escape from his throat. His legs wrapped around his waist loosely, each thrust he made making the singer gasp a bit louder. His hands started to attempt to pry his grip away from his exposed, bruised throat, of course struggling as he whined.

Murdoc pulled the singer forward by his throat as he sat up, keeping the man’s legs wrapped around his waist. He moved his hands down around the man’s backside, holding him up in his lap as he continued to thrust into him, biting his neck and observing the finger shaped bruises that began to form. With each of the man’s cries he thrusted hard, picking up speed until he felt he could barely control himself. He needed him.

2D easily followed his lead and wrapped his arms securely around his neck, his chest pressed tightly to him. Perhaps even a little too close. His head moved to rest onto his shoulder, his hands grabbing at the hair at the nape of the bassist’s neck. Each breath he took became more and more heaved, the sound of his groans echoing directly into his ear for him to hear. “A-ah...”

The bassist’s pace was growing unsteady and frantic, his thrusts so hard he knew it had to hurt, the singer’s moans contrary to it. It would be a good pain. “2D... I.. hhh.. Fuck...” He felt overwhelmed with desire, absolutely ravenous for the man. He grabbed his exposed member from between their two bodies and began to move on him, up and down with a firm grip, quickly matching the pace he was fucking him at. He wanted to watch him cum, to see what pleasure he could make him feel.

2D’s thin limbs entangled him, his body seeming to move in sync with each thrust he made. He lifted his head off from his shoulder and instead let it fall back, his hair falling away from his face as he squeezed his eyes closed. His hands rested on his neck, his own grip tightening as his nails dug into him, his teeth biting into his lip. “A-ah, h-harder...”

Murdoc’s hair stood on end as he asked him to go harder, his movements already unstable. “Fuck, you want me bad don’t you?” He pulled quickly out of him, turning him around and pressing his face into the couch cushions with one hand, grabbing one of his wrists with the other and pushed into him again fast and hard, continuing to fuck him, using his arm to pull the singer’s body more quickly towards himself. He hit him deep and hard, his own breathing staggering from the speed. “You feel... you feel so good... fuck...”

The close moment was gone as quickly as he was pulled into his lap and he admitted he felt almost disappointed. He felt empty, But held himself up onto his knees weakly obediently. He brought his free hand up to his mouth, biting into his own wrist to keep himself quiet as he suppressed a moan into his skin, a cry leaving his throat. His chest felt right, his lower abdomen churning as the growing feeling of his own release started to slowly climb.

Murdoc had a thought. The singer did seem to be enjoying himself quite a bit, and Murdoc, well... admittedly, he was feeling strangely connected. He slowed his pace and pulled out, turning the man back around to face him. He grabbed the man’s length and began to move his hands on him once more, pulling his face forward by the back of his neck and kissing him deeply and uncharacteristic. He felt his own release building inside him at the thought of what he would ask him next. He leaned himself back on the couch and pulled the singer onto his lap, gripping his skinny thighs tightly. He steadied himself underneath the singer. “Why don’t you show me how badly you want me to fuck you? I want you to ride me, pretty boy. Until your muscles hurt.” He grabbed the man’s length again and began a teasing pace, egging him on to push himself onto his length.

2D made no hesitation, straddling over the bassist’s waist and slowly lowering himself onto him. He rested his hands onto his stomach, holding himself up as he bit deep into his own bottom lip, squinting one eye as he winced. He was tense, doing his best to avoid any eye contact with him.

Murdoc closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of him, his slow movements and his tightness around his length was like a drug, pulling him in and latching him onto the man. He began to pull his hips down, encouraging him to move a little faster. He groaned, one hand moving up his body and into his hair.  
“You asked me to fuck you harder, why don’t you show me how hard you like it?”

2D’s lips parted and he let out a choked moan, leaning into his hand as he arched his back. His hands rested on his chest to support himself up, his hips starting to move in an even rhythm, slow and letting himself take him in entirely. His waist moved to grind into him, his lean frame on top of him so lightweight and fragile. “A-ah, y-y’feel so Ngh...g-good...”

Murdoc moved his grip tighter and faster in his hand, a little unsteady with his focus completely on the man riding him. He was doing something he rarely did- he was wanting him. He bobbed his own hips upward with sharp thrusts with each time the man brought his hips downward, pushing into him even harder. He bit his lips and moaned, he would have been embarrassed if he didn’t want him so badly. “Uhhnnn... 2D.. 2D... fuck... I- I... want you...”

Eventually 2D picked up his own pace, lowering himself down closer to him and pressing his chest into the warmth of him. His arms came around and wrapped onto his neck, hiding away his face into his shoulder. The sounds of his muffled moans only grew louder the harder he went, his hips tensing up on top of him to show how close he was getting. “A-ah, Ah— Ngh...”

Murdoc snaked one hand into his singer’s hair, and the other intimately around to his back, holding him tightly as he moved himself onto him. He threw his head back against the couch, shutting his eyes tight. He could feel himself steadily building his release. “Tell me... tell me- hh- how good it feels...”

Another drawn-out moan left 2D’s lips and went directly into the bassist’s ear, his hips moving into him. He felt so lost in him, nothing else in the world seeming to matter at that very moment. He felt admittedly good - so good. His shoulders started to tense up, his head resting on his shoulder as he held onto him tightly, securely. “A-ah, I...”

Murdoc moved his hips sharply into him from below without hesitation, his body moving on its own. His hands weaved into his hair and he pulled harder, gripping strands of his blue locks full-fisted and tight. He was so tight, so soft, so good. “Fuck..D... say it... I know you want to... just... fuck...”

2D was right there - right on that edge and it was clear. He nuzzled his nose into his neck, the noises escaping from him only growing louder and louder until his voice nearly cracked, a heavy whimper leaving him then with a heaved, shaky breath. He pressed himself close to him, his teeth biting together before he let out a squeak, ready to spill himself onto the other's stomach. 

...Until, he heard the sound of a "click," the lock of the front door unlocking and causing the boy to come to an absolute frozen state of fear.

Murdoc froze, holding back a groan in his throat, happy he even heard the door through the singer’s vocal moaning. Fuck fuck FUCK...

He panicked, realizing he needed to do something and fast. The two of them were completely bare and naked, their clothes literally thrown around the room, and he was inside him. There was no way to talk around this. His hands shot beneath his thighs as he sat up, grunting quietly. “If you cum right now I’ll rip your dick off,” he whispered, holding the skinny man up with one hand as he wrapped the man’s legs tightly around his waist, cupping his mouth hard with the other hand.

He had to think quickly, god forbid Russel- or worse, Noodle- walk in on the scene unfolding. He looked to the bathroom the next room over. No, I don’t have time to grab our fucking clothes and that’ll be just as hard to explain.

He looked down the hall, knowing his bedroom was at the opposite side of the front door, right past the kitchen. It was a sprint, but it was his only choice. He pulled the man tightly around him and stood, running to his room and slamming the door with a loud thud.

2D’s arms were quick to wrap around his neck and grip onto him, his eyes growing wide. He opened his mouth to speak up, ready to nearly crumble in absolute anxiety. “I told y—!” But his words were cut off once his hand made contact around his mouth, ceasing his raised voice. He pressed himself tightly against him, trusting him. He had no other choice, really.

His horrified expression never left him, staring at him as he stealthily walked off with the two. His nails dug into his back, attempting to turn his head then to see if the coast was still clear. And once they were in the safety of his room, his protests started up immediately. “I-I told you someone would come back! Y-you can’t jus’—“

“Shut up it’s fine, he didn’t see us.. I’m not done with you until I cum..” He pushed the man against the wall, keeping his body pressed down and his legs wrapped around his waist. He continued thrusting into him heavy and hard as if nothing had even happened, completely entranced in the man.

"I- ah, but we-" In between moans, he started to speak up again and clung onto him tightly, his fingers weaving into his hair. His eyes were fixed on the door, absolutely terrified. He was tense in his arms, his back pressed into the cold wall as he kept himself up with his legs locked around his waist. "H-ah..."

“Hh..h- doors locked- I know what you’re thinking.. ah-hh.. fuck..” he pressed harder and faster into him, wrapping one hand around the singer’s member and pulling, pleasuring him, pressing his face into the man’s shoulder.

2D let his head gently fall back against the wall, parting his lips to let another loud moan leave his mouth. His cheeks flustered, growing red as his matted hair fell in front of his eyes, a panting, heaving mess in his arms. "S-someone could s-still hear-"

“Then it’s a good thing you moan like a woman..” He pressed his lips against the singer’s, his moans vibrating against his lips.

2D’s soft moans only grew louder until he was whining underneath him, his fingertips gripping into his hair as he started to pull on it. He furrowed his brows, his tone a bit offended in his sultry, low accent. “N-no I don’t.”

“You sound pretty...” He gripped his member tighter, his nails on the hand holding him up gripping into his skin. He was edging to his release, he could feel it building up again against his hot skin.

2D’s own release was building quick, his worried protests only subsiding to moans of pure pleasure, long and drawn out right into his ear. Even if he’d never admit it, he felt good and he was already on edge. His hands gripped tighter into his hair, giving a rough pull as he looked down at the hand in between their bodies. “A-ah, I-I’m close—“

Murdoc thrusted into him harder, hesitating a little every time he pulled out to really make the singer feel him inside of him. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Murdoc refused to stop for anything, quickly covering the man’s mouth before he let out a moan.

The knock was Russel of course. “Hey, man, you knuckleheads need to get your shit together. You’ve both got laundry all over the living room.” Murdoc could care less, they were in the safety of his locked room and he had nothing to hide. He had a plan.

“Russ, mate, could you fuck off a bit? I’m with a lady.” He looked at 2D as he continued fucking him, one hand in his mouth and the other holding him up. He whispered in his ear to where only he could hear. He had to take charge of the flaky man. “You’re safe, keep moaning for me. He’ll never know. I need you to trust me and do what I tell you.”

2D locked his ankles around the dip of the bassist's back to hold himself up securely, his fingers clamping onto him desperately. But he only grew shy, and he wasn't exactly about to put all of his trust into him out of everyone. He couldn't help but let a small groan slip in between his teeth every few seconds, his chest tightening as he grew closer and closer to his own climax. "I- Ah...Ngh..."

Murdoc let go of the man’s mouth and let his weight lean against the wall, his hands now firmly on his hips, pulling him harder onto him with every thrust. There was another knock. “Hey man, have you seen ‘D? I got his shit from the store, I didn’t think he was going out.”

Murdoc groaned and pulled the singer harder onto him, digging his nails into his hips. “Russel, unless you want me to answer the door with my dick hanging out, FUCK OFF.” He wasted no time still thrusting just as quickly, barely missing a beat. He whispered into his ear again. “I need you to moan really good for me, nice and falsetto like you do. You need to convince him to go away.” He dug his nails just a bit deeper into him. “I’m...fuck I’m gonna cum if you do...I’m- I’m gonna make you cum if you do..”

His small frame tensed up against the wall, and whether he meant to or not his voice choked, raising higher right into his ear. The sounds from him grew louder, each thrust causing him to let out another sharp cry. It only took seconds before his hands clamped down onto his shoulders, his back pressing into the wall roughly and he spilled himself onto him, making an absolute mess of his stomach. His own sticky fluids coated the bassist, dripping down his lower abdomen slowly as he grew breathless, his head resting back with his eyes closed, groaning out his name in ecstasy. It was his own little high he got off on, his hazy gaze moving to watch him then. “I-it feels s-so good, yeah— ah—“

The singer’s cum dripped down his body, he could feel it warm against his skin. His nails dug into his own shoulders and Murdoc couldn’t wait any longer, his pace rapid and unraveling. “I’m-f-fuck..I.. fuck... gonna..” He moaned loudly into the singer’s ear, louder than perhaps he had heard from him before, as he released himself inside him, his pace losing rhythm quickly as he gave a few final thrusts into the man before pulling out, looking down to watch his own fluids dripping out of him, both of them heaving and breathless, covered in a mess of their own making.

2D’s eyes grew wide as he watched him, almost bracing for it since he knew by now he wasn't going to give him the courtesy of pulling out. Pressed up tightly against him, he breathed heavily into his ear, savoring in the afterglow of it all with a dizzy head. He could feel the older man's fluids dripping along down his thigh, staining his pale and bruised skin. He didn't have the courage to say anything to him, so he simply clung onto him tighter, his shoulders tense.

Murdoc held him up like that, laying his own head in the crook of the man’s shoulders and he clung to him, holding him up for longer than he would have admitted to want. He pulled out slowly, still holding him up as more of his liquid dripped out of him. He could feel sweat dripping off his forehead as 2D clung to him, the men both breathing heavy and letting the moment stand frozen like that for an almost intimate amount of time. He let the man’s legs fall to the ground but kept his hands on his hips, pressed to the wall, saying nothing but breathing heavy.

2D toed for the ground carefully before stepping down, his head steadily on his shoulders to hold himself up. He stumbled, catching his balance on him and awkwardly gave a soft, unconvincing laugh to shake off his nerves. He grew red, realizing how exposed he was in front of him and how badly he didn't want to be. Once he let go of him, he peered around and realized - of course, his clothing was left outside. His timid voice spoke up, his arms wrapping around himself shyly. "C-Can I borrow somethin' until I get back uh...to my room?"

Murdoc stepped away, realizing he’d clung to the singer for way too long to explain. “Uhh, no, you can’t walk around the house in my clothes.” He thought out, realizing how that would look. One, he wasn’t actually in his room with a woman, and two, 2D stepping out in Murdoc’s clothes after Russel had heard the goings-on in his bedroom would be a dead ringer. He opened a drawer in his closet and handed the man a towel.

“Here. The bathroom is closer than your room. I’ll make sure no one is around and you can run and get in the shower. Then when you get out it’ll be like nothing happened, you can go to your room and it’s done.” He sounded less than enthused, realizing his tone and trying to act like he didn’t care. I don’t care. I don’t give a shit what he does…

2D's face fell then, taking the towel and clinging it close to his chest, attempting to cover himself up. He narrowed his eyes over to him, keeping still where he was standing. "W-why do I have t'go out 'n risk gettin' seen? I don't wanna go out there naked, y-y'know.”

“That’s what the towel is for, numb skull, it’s not suspicious to be walking to the shower in a towel now is it?” He started to rummage through his closet, putting on fresh pants but leaving his shirt off, his body sticky. He grabbed the clean towel out of 2D’s hands, wiped the sticky mess off of himself, and pushed it back into his hands. “And I’m gonna go first anyways so no one sees. I’ll tell you if no one is around and then it’s over.”

2D's nails dug into the towel that was now stained, his glare only hardening towards the older man. He didn't exactly know what else to expect - it's not like he'd treat him any differently just because he fucked him. But he admittedly had some sort of hope. He still refused to budge where he was standing, the towel held over himself to cover up, furrowing his brows. "...He's probably still out there!"

Murdoc’s head was starting to hurt. He needed to go. He walked towards him, nudging him a little too roughly towards the door. “Come on then...”

He noticed 2D’s dejected look. He wanted to reach out to him, reassure him. No. You’re Murdoc fucking Niccals. You can have anyone. He’ll be fine. Get over yourself. He stepped out of the room, the singer trailing behind. He checked around the corner where he’d be spotted, seeing the room empty. “You’re fine. Now go. It’s done.”

2D opened his mouth to say something then, snap anything back at him, but he only swallowed it back and walked past him with his head hung low. With only a towel around his waist and a matted, blue mess atop his head, he huffed, making his way towards the bathroom and pulling the door shut a bit roughly. He did as he was told and turned on the hot water to the shower, testing it with a hand before stepping inside and letting the warm stream drip along his chest, cleaning himself off. It doesn't mean anything. It didn't mean anything the previous night, it doesn't mean anything now.

Murdoc watched the man close the door, walking dejectedly back to his bedroom and shutting the door. It’s fine. You can get whatever you want. You’re fine. You don’t need him. You don’t want him. Do what you want. He sat down on his bed, picked up a nearby bottle of whiskey, and started his routine. Drink to forget. And that was that.


End file.
